


Whole New Worlds [Podfic]

by blackglass, canarypods (canarywrites), elrohir podfic (elrohir), fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes), idellaphod, sobieru, sophinisba, twtd



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robot Ex Machina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A podfic of "Whole New Worlds" by cest_what."Wait, no, wait, don't shoot!" Belle cried, hopping and untangling a cord from her foot as she followed the robot into the workshop. "Chip, it's all right, she's the ship's security officer. She's a friend."
Relationships: Belle/Fa Mulan (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Whole New Worlds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whole New Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607560) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


**Cast:**  
sobieru as _Mulan_  
twtd as _Shang_  
elrohir as _Ariel_  
fensandmarshes as _Naveen_  
canarypods as _Belle_  
idella as _Chip_  
sophinisba as _the Narrator_

Edited by _blackglass_

Length: 9:31  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/whole%20new%20worlds.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/whole%20new%20worlds%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "My Turn" challenge for Voiceteam 2020! A repod of litra's podfic, which you can listen to [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134803). Thanks to cest_what for having blanket permission!


End file.
